In His Control
by phantomworks
Summary: A normal day starts with an explosion, then Malik fending off advances from his dark half, Ryou constantly afraid of his own and Joey and Seto fighting as usual. However, what is the meaning behind sudden changes in Yugi's friends behavior?
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks; I got this idea from someone else. Just to let everyone know.

**Alice; but you changed a lot, right?**

Phantomworks: oh yeah! I don't think you would even be able to tell the two were the same without me telling you.

**Alice; good.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

Today was a normal day for me. Malik will try to fend off Marik's advances, Ryou will be terrified by his dark half, and Joey and Kaiba are going to spit hateful words as usual. Not much had happened after the Ceremonial duel except for the fact that all of the 'Yami's' had been given bodies. I mean physical bodies. For some reason, the Egyptian gods decided to mess with us some more, saying that there was one more thing that the Yami's had to do.

Personally, I think they were meant to drive us insane.

Now don't get me wrong, Yami hasn't changed much. Which is exactly the problem. He can't understand how the modern world works now that he has to live in it. It took me _weeks_ just to teach him how to use the **toaster** without blowing up the kitchen.

If the Mutou household isn't blowing up, something is very wrong indeed.

So since I woke up to a thunderous rumble, I knew this day would start out like any other…

… with yelling.

I growled and struggled to get untangled from my mess of blankets. "Yami! What happened? What did you blow up this time!"

"Nothing Aibou! go back to sleep!"

"'Nothing' doesn't cause such a noise, Yami! I'm coming down!" I called from the top of the stairs, "there better not be any fire down there!"

Just as I said that, the fire alarm went off. My hand slapped my forehead in frustration. Racing down the stairs, I scooped up the fire-extinguisher on my way to the kitchen. Quickly, I shot the foam onto the source of the flames (which happened to be the stove top and pan of scorched eggs) while my Yami stood by, useless. Once the fire had been put out, I sighed and set the extinguisher down. You think I've done this before?

You have no idea how many times.

That being done, I tuned on my other half with a scowl. "You know you're not supposed to be in the kitchen without supervision. So what was so important that you risked setting the house on fire for?"

At least he had the decency to look guilty, "I wanted to make you breakfast. I really thought I could this time! Don't worry! Next time, I'll definitely not burn it.!"

Sighing, I knew it was useless to protest because he'd do it anyway. Sending him a meaningful glare, I turned my back with a 'don't touch anything while I'm changing.'

Hopefully he got the message.

~at school~

"So what did he do dis time?" Joey asked, noticing the tense mood between me and Yami. It was lunch time and the group was all gathered together. Téa sat on Tristan's lap (oh right, they're dating) like usual and Seto sat as far from us as humanly possible (which is really pretty far). As well as the Yamis that just hung around.

Yes, they have to go to school as well.

Yes, they don't understand much of what's going on such as math and sciences.

And yes, they make school a living H***!

Not my Yami, of course, but the other two make up for it with a whole bunch of pranks, fights, and (of course) Bakura's kleptomania. Recently, they have seemed to grow worse, or at least Marik has. His pranks seem to grow more violent, even deadly at times! I wonder why?

"Yug'? hello? Anyone dere?"Joey waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked, and then slapped his hand away.

"What?"

"What did Yams do dis time?" Joey repeated, holding his stinging hand.

"Set the stove on fire." I growled, noticing Yami visibly shrink beside me. He deserved it.

"I was only trying to make breakfast" he defended.

"And failed miserably." I stated. Joey burst out laughing, making Yami shrink even more. he scowled at me and I simply shrugged, "you chose to try to cook. You had it coming. I'm finished, so I'm going to throw my food away."

Leaving Yami to sulk, I picked up my tray of trash and walked to the nearest trash can to throw it away. This trash can happened to be next to the door where a certain two insane blondes just _happened_ to be fighting.

"No! I am _never_ going to date you!" a voice, close to tears, said. That was Malik.

"And why the **** not! You aren't dating anyone else because you're at home all day! What's the reason? Give me one good reason and I'll leave you alone!" the rougher voice demanded, that was Marik.

"Because you're insane"

"Oh, and you aren't!"

"Well, at least I don't _kill_ people!"

"That's it! I've had it with you!" the door slammed open. Narrowly dodging it, I kept myself as small as possible as the darker of the two stormed out of the hall. blinking, my head turned at the sound of soft sobs.

"Malik?" he flinched at my voice since his back was turned and he hadn't seen me. Quickly, he rubbed the back of his hands over his eyes. I guess he doesn't want me to see that he was crying before he turns around. When he does, he smiles brightly despite the fact his eyes were still red and cheeks flushed.

"I'm fine, Yugi! I'm fine!" he insisted, his shoulders shaking a bit.

"… Malik, I heard you two. You aren't fine." I said, closing the door to the cafeteria behind me. That (along with my words) seems to break down his hastily made wall. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks, though he tried to wipe them away, more just followed.

"It-it's j-just so hard! He-he keeps coming onto m-me and I-I…!" He hiccupped, causing a break in his muttering. I reached up to pat his shoulder and he hugged me like one would a stuffed animal (hey, I'm small enough to be).

"You don't like it?" I finished.

"No *sniff* I do! It's just… he's insane! He's k-killed people! I'm… I'm scared… that… that it might happen to me!" he bawled. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

I was shocked.

"Wh… what?" I stuttered.

"He-he's mad at me! I'm scared Yugi! So scared!" he was shaking. Really unsure of what I should do, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Come over to my place."

Malik froze, "W-what?"

"Come over to my place. Give him a chance to cool down and yourself a night where you can relax. We can play videogames or pool or whatever, but you need a break." I explained. I could tell that my words were making sense and that he was really considering it.

"Okay." He finally agreed.

"Good, Yami and I will walk you home after school so that you can pick up some clothes for tomorrow, okay?" he nodded and we both went back to the group. School passed rather quickly for me and soon Yami and I were standing right outside of Malik's apartment. Since only one person was there during the day, the family had rented a medium sized apartment instead of buying a house-especially when two occupants would be going on to college soon (or at least _one_ anyway).

"Care to tell me why we're inviting one of the insane blondes to our house?" Yami asked with a cutely confused look (no, I did _not_ just say cute! It was your imagination!).

"Because Malik needs a break, _away_ from Marik." I said simply, "He thinks that Marik is going to kill him, so I'm giving him a night off, it you know what I mean." Next I grumbled quietly under my breath, "and that certainly isn't helping his crush on him."

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing. just don't try to blow anything up while he's here, okay? Or light stuff on fire?" Yami nodded his consent, just as Malik walked out.

"I heard the word 'fire', should I be worried?" Malik asked, concerned.

"Only if Yami tries to cook without supervision, other than that, nope. No worries." I said, grinning brightly while Yami started sulking (again). Grabbing my friend's hand, I dragged him after me with a simple, "come on! Let's go!"

"Aibou?" Yami caught my attention. Stopping, I turned back to look questioningly, "I'm going to be back a little later, okay? I forgot a book at school."

He forgot something? That was unusual, but he _is_ human-just like me, so it could happen. Shrugging I only called, "Make sure to hurry back!" and went on, dragging a moody Malik behind me.

Phantomworks: how's that?

**Alice; oh, I think I'm going to like this one.**

Phantomworks; (gasp) really?

**Alice: nope.**

Phantomworks: … you're mean.

**Alice; I know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks; and with this story, the polls will be opened.

**Alice; really?**

Phantomworks; yep. Have fun everyone!

Chapter 2

The door bell rang. Grumbling, Ishizu came out from the kitchen. Malik had left only seconds ago to stay over at Yugi's house. For that, she was thankful. She had a feeling that if the two (you know which) stayed in this house any longer, fighting or otherwise, she was going to go crazy.

Opening the door, she was surprised by who she found waiting on her doorstep. She asked, confused, "may I help you?"

"Yes, is Marik here?" he asked. Her eyebrows furrowed. Well, that was definitely an unusual request.

"No, I'm sorry, he's in detention. Is there something you need him for?"

"Yes, but I can work with him later."

"Work with him?"

"Yes… how do you feel about Malik and Marik getting together?" he asked unexpectedly.

Her eyes widened, "Excuse me? All they do is fight! What you are asking is impossible! Nor do I want my brother to date that… that beast!"

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully before he closed them. When he opened them, Ishizu forgot all thought. His eyes flashed golden before settling back in their natural color. He spoke, his voice bringing a demanding air to him.

"That is not true. Truly you are scared of what would happen if they do. Will you be left alone again? Left by your family?"

He walked towards her, in response; she walked backwards at the same pace until they were in the center of the room.

"You don't need to worry. They won't leave. They can't. they may go to college, but you will never be forgotten. You have no need to worry. Marik will take care of Malik and Mail will take care of you. What goes around comes around, as the saying goes. Do you understand?"

"…" she knew that the two wouldn't just leave her, but she still didn't want the two together, "No… Marik will… hurt Malik…" she said, dreamlike.

"What makes you think that?"

"Marik… is insane-he…"

"Has he ever hurt you or Malik?"

This confused her. No he hadn't. hadn't hurt them… yet. "Not yet…"

"What is to say he will? He has hurt others without a thought, yet he hasn't even touched you two. That should stand for something, right?"

She could see his reasoning. Of course, he hadn't hurt them, and if he had abstained this long, couldn't he forever? There was nothing to fear. "…right."

"Now do you approve?"

"…Yes."

"Good, then I will talk with Marik. We will go to his room. Do not interrupt until I am finished, understand?"

She nodded. He snapped his fingers and she blinked.

"What was I-?" she questioned, confused.

"I believe you were cooking or doing something in the kitchen." He said. Realization shown in her eyes.

"Oh of course! I forgot- THE CUPCAKES!" she rushed off just as the door jerked open, revealing a very ****ed Marik. Violet eyes alighted on the person (other than Ishizu) in the apartment.

"You! What are _you_ doing here?" he growled.

"I've come to talk-"

"There is nothing to talk about! I have nothing to say to you!" the blonde was about to storm by when the other grabbed a hold of his sleeve.

"Do you want to date Malik or not?"

Violet eyes narrowing, Marik really wanted to reject the other's help, but he had already tried to get Malik on his own –to no success. If it got Malik to be his, he would do anything. "Follow me."

"Ishizu, we are going to Marik's room." The other informed her.

"Okay!" the woman chimed as the small of cupcakes wafted from the kitchen. Marik blinked in her general direction. That was weird. She didn't even seem suspicious as to _why_ the two were going to his room. Definitely weird.

"Come on." The other pressed. Growling at the impatient on, Marik continued onto his room and closed the door behind them. "So how do you plan on this working?"

"To change one thing, you must change them all." The other said, turning towards him, eyes closed in concentration.

Marik frowned, "what do you-?"

Suddenly, the other's eyes opened, flashing yellow-gold. Marik forgot what he was about to say.

"You like Malik, yes?"

Marik nodded.

"He likes you too."

Marik's heart leapt with joy. Malik liked him?

"However, he is afraid of you."

The blonde felt his body grow cold. He was scared of him? Is that why-?

"That is why he won't date you. He is scared of getting hurt, like before. You remember?"

Solemnly, Marik nodded. Malik's father had-

"He is scared. Doesn't want to get hurt like before. He sees you going around, hurting people- sometimes killing them. How can he feel any different? Anything other than fear?"

Marik belt his heart sink as tears slowly formed in his eyes. Was there nothing he could do?

"Yet there is hope."

"There… is?"

"Yes. It's quite simple. Don't hurt him or Ishizu. Don't ignore or forget them, but especially don't hurt them. Hurt others _only_ if they hurt him, you or Ishizu, but listen to him first. Listen to him; let him be in charge sometimes, in control. Let him slowly get rid of his own fear."

"How long…?"

"It may take a few days, maybe weeks or months…"

He felt his heart sink again.

"Or it may be tomorrow."

He warmed at the thought.

"However long it takes, be patient. He will tell you when he is ready. He will tell you when the time is. listen to him and you will be fine."

Marik nodded enthusiastically. He watched the other walk to the door before he turned to tell him, "Malik will not be here tonight, but do not fear. He is simply resting and will be back tomorrow."

Marik nodded a little more sadly as the other snapped his fingers.

"-mean?" was the first word out of Marik's mouth.

"Hmm?"

"What do you mean, changing and stuff?"

"I don't follow."

"You said that you're going to help me win Malik!"

"No, you said that you were going to show me your baby doll collection.

Marik flushed angrily. He should've known better than to have listened to _him_! "Get out! Right now before I slaughter you!"

"I bet you couldn't even if you tried." The other said. Surprisingly, he was right. Marik could feel something holding him back, something he couldn't put a name to. Instead, he growled menacingly, "Get. OUT!"

"Okay, fine. I'll leave! Ra, don't get your boxers in a knot!" the other huffed, leaving and shutting the door behind him. He said a quick good-bye to Ishizu, taking an offered cupcake and closed the apartment door behind him. Taking a bite of his cupcake, he thought, _two down, one to go._

~later at the Mutou residence~

"So what do you want to do next?" Malik asked.

"Yugi! Come help your elder!" And elderly man's voice called out.

"Coming Grampa!"

Malik sighed as his friend ran off… again. His smaller friend had to help with the shop part of the time that he was over, but that was okay. The blonde really needed some time to think. His head jerked up at a knock on the door.

"Yugi, you know that you don't have to knock on your own do- oh, it's you." Malik said, mildly confused.

"Could we talk for a bit?" the other said. Malik nodded, still confused. Contusion was replaced with fear when the man closed the door behind him as he walked into the room, locking the door as an afterthought.

"Wh-what do you want?" Malik asked, backing up a bit. He had been cornered one too many times by his Yami; he wasn't about to let his guard down.

"Do not fear. I simply want to talk." He assured him. Eyebrows furrowing, Malik halted his backwards track, but still didn't drop his guard.

"Well, go on." Malik ushered him. The man sighed, closing his eyes in slight frustration. Suddenly opening them, golden eyes locked with lilac and Malik's limbs locked in their position.

"You like Marik, yes?"

Malik nodded, unblinking.

"And you know he likes you, correct?"

He stiffened, his face darkening sadly, but nodded none-the-less.

"So why can't you two get together?"

Because… he'll kill me…"

"Will he? Has he ever mentioned killing you since he got his own body?"

"N-no… but he's hurt…"

"Has he? Has he hurt you or your sister since then?"

"No… but others…"

"Yes, he's hurt others, but for what reason? Some were for simply enraging him, other because Bakura put him up to it, but the rest?"

"The… rest?"

"The rest, he hurt for you."

Even as his heart started to race, his body belt cold.

"For… me?"

"For you. Those who have hurt you, made you angry or sad. Those that have had ill intent towards you. He has stopped each and everyone. Has punished them according to their crime against you."

"F-for… me…"

"Yes, so if you think that he would hurt you, you are wrong. He never would, no matter what you did. Now if you want him to stop hurting people, simply ask. I'm sure he will listen to you."

"Listen… to me…"

"Give him a chance. Just one is all he needs. I'm sure you'll see how perfect you are for each other. If you find that you want to stay with him, don't let anyone break you up."

Anger flared at the thought of someone trying to break them up. Malik nodded, determined.

"Good." The other snapped his fingers. Malik blinked, suddenly confused.

"Erm… you wanted… to talk?" he asked unsure. The other opened his mouth to say something then stopped, looking confused.

"Um… I forgot. If I remember, I'll ask you." The man said, unlocking and opening the door. Sighing in relief, Malik relaxed as the man slipped away. He put a hand on his chest, felling his heart race beneath it. why did he suddenly feel the need to give his yami a chance? This was weird.

Phantomworks; just so you people know, that thing that the man did is hypnotism.

**Alice; I never would've guessed.**

Phantomworks: yeah. Anyway, review! And don't forget to vote! I'll post the poll soon!


End file.
